the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Dinosaur (film)
| producer = Pam Marsden | screenplay = | story = | starring = | music = James Newton Howard | cinematography = | editing = H. Lee Peterson | studio = | distributor = Buena Vista Pictures | released = | runtime = 82 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $127.5 million | gross = $349.8 million }} Dinosaur is a 2000 American CGI animated adventure film produced by Walt Disney Feature Animation and The Secret Lab and released by Walt Disney Pictures. It is the 39th Disney animated feature film and Disney's The Secret Lab computer animated feature, though it is not officially labeled, along with Winnie the Pooh (2011), as one of the animated classics in Europe, where The Wild (2006) is included in the canon instead.Disney DVDs & Blu-ray - DVD Collections The film follows an orphaned Iguanodon named Aladar, who was a friend of the lemurs, after surviving a devastating meteor shower, are moving out for their new home. Along the way, they befriend and reunite the remaining herd of dinosaurs who are being pursued by predators, such as the Carnotaurus, while on a journey to the "Nesting Grounds". While the characters in Dinosaur are computer-animated, most of the film's backgrounds are live-action and were filmed on location. A number of backgrounds were found in Canaima National Park in Venezuela; various tepuis and Angel Falls also appear in the film. It is the second film (after Fantasia 2000) produced by Walt Disney Feature Animation to feature computer-generated three-dimensional animation. At officially $127.5 million, it was the most expensive theatrical film release of the year. The film was a financial success, grossing over $349 million worldwide in total box office revenue, becoming the fifth highest-grossing film of 2000. Plot A Carnotaurus ambushes and pursues an infant Parasaurolophus, triggering a stampede and forcing an Iguanodon mother to abandon her nest. The Carnotaurus kills a Pachyrhinosaurus and most of the eggs in the nest are destroyed. The one surviving egg journeys through several predicaments, including being carried off via the flight of a Pteranodon, before ending up on a far away island populated by lemurs. Plio names the hatched baby Aladar and raises him, despite Yar's objections. Years later, Aladar and the lemurs take part in a mating ritual, where Zini does not have a mate. Moments after the ritual ends, a giant meteor strikes and destroys the island, killing the rest of the lemurs. Aladar, Plio, Zini, Yar and Suri jump into the sea, and flee to the mainland. They mourn for their losses before moving on. While crossing the deserted wastelands, they are ambushed by a group of Velociraptors. After escaping, the family comes across a remaining group of dinosaurs led by Kron and Bruton, who are on a journey to reach the "Nesting Grounds", a valley said to be untouched by the meteor. While Aladar befriends Baylene, Eema and Url, Kron permits them to follow the herd. Together, they migrate across the desert to a lake they have relied on for past trips. It has seemingly dried up and Kron orders the herd to move on. However, Aladar and Baylene discover the buried water under the surface, in order to save the herd from dehydration. Impressed by Aladar's compassionate ways, Kron's sister Neera begins to fall in love with him. Meanwhile, two Carnotaurus follow the herd's trail and begin stalking them for food. They later ambush Bruton and an Iguanodon scout whom Kron sent ahead. While the Carnotaurus kill the scout, the injured Bruton manages to return to the herd and warns Kron that the Carnotaurus are following the herd, putting them in danger. Kron takes the lead and evacuates the area, leaving Aladar, the lemurs, the elder dinosaurs and Bruton behind. During a rainstorm, the stragglers take shelter in a cave to spend the night. When the Carnotaurus enter the cave, Bruton sacrifices himself by causing a cave-in to save the others, killing himself and one of the Carnotaurus. Aladar and his friends venture deeper into the cave. The other Carnotaurus survives the cave-in, leaves the cave and resumes searching for the herd. Aladar loses hope when they reach a dead end but the others convince him to keep going, relating how he inspired them to do the same. Together, they break through the dead end and find the Nesting Grounds on the other side. While exploring there, they find a large wall of rocks blocking the original entryway to the valley. Knowing that the herd will die attempting to climb over it, Aladar rushes off alone to find them, and he is pursued by the Carnotaurus. As Aladar catches up with the herd and suggests the safer way to the valley, but Kron refuses to listen. The two fight and Kron almost kills Aladar, but Neera stops Kron and saves Aladar. The herd decides to abandon Kron, taking Aladar as their new leader. As they prepare to leave, the Carnotaurus arrives and confronts them. Aladar rallies the herd to stand together, and they bellow their way past the predator. The Carnotaurus then pursues Kron to the edge of a cliff and injures him, but Aladar and Neera fight against the Carnotaurus, until it is knocked into the ravine, where it falls to its death. Kron dies from his injuries, and Neera and Aladar mourn for him. Aladar leads the herd to the cave as a route to the Nesting Grounds. A new generation of dinosaurs hatch sometime later, including Aladar and Neera's children. The lemurs find more of their kind, and soon they begin embarking on a new life together. Voice cast * D. B. Sweeney as Aladar, a brave, determined and compassionate Iguanodon who is adopted into a family of lemurs, and helps the herd of dinosaurs migrate and survive. He is the adoptive son of Plio, the adoptive nephew of Zini, the adoptive grandson of Yar, and the adoptive brother of Suri. * Alfre Woodard as Plio, a lemur matriarch who cares for her family. She is the daughter of Yar, the older sister of Zini, the mother of Suri, and the adoptive mother of Aladar. * Ossie Davis as Yar, a lemur patriarch whose occasional gruff demeanor is just a front covering his more compassionate interior. He is the father of Plio and Zini, the grandfather of Suri and the adoptive grandfather of Aladar. * Max Casella as Zini, Aladar's best friend and wisecracking sidekick. He is the adoptive uncle of Aladar, the uncle of Suri, the younger brother of Plio and the son of Yar. ** Evan Sabara as Young Zini. * Hayden Panettiere as Suri, Aladar's adoptive sister, Plio's daughter, Zini's niece and Yar's granddaughter. * Samuel E. Wright as Kron, a merciless and short-tempered Iguanodon, characterized by a strict adherence to social Darwinism. He serves as the leader of the dinosaur herd survivors, but Aladar replaces him. * Julianna Margulies as Neera, Kron's sister and Aladar's love interest. * Peter Siragusa as Bruton, Kron's second-in-command Iguanodon, who is harsh and sarcastic, but becomes repentant. After Kron abandons Bruton, he is rescued by Aladar. * Joan Plowright as Baylene, an elderly, dainty and kindhearted Giraffatitan, who is the last of her species. * Della Reese as Eema, a wizened, elderly and slow-moving Styracosaurus. Production While a dinosaur-related computer-animated film had been contemplated for over a decade, the film finally went into production when it did, as "the technology to produce the stunning visual effects" had come about - a few years before Dinosaur's eventual release in 2000. The CGI effects are coupled with "real-world backdrops to create a 'photo-realistic' look". The crew went all around the world, in order to "record dramatic nature backgrounds" for the film, which were then "blended with the computer-animated dinosaurs". Disney said that the over-$100 million visual effects "make the film an 'instant classic'". The concept for the film was originally conceived by Paul Verhoeven and Phil Tippett in 1988 and was pitched as a stop-motion animated film with the title Dinosaurs. The film's original main protagonist was a Styracosaurus named Woot and the main antagonist was originally a Tyrannosaurus rex named Grozni, with a small mammal named Suri as a supporting character. The film was originally going to be much darker and violent in tone, in a style akin to a nature documentary. After Woot defeats Grozni in a final fight, the film would end with the Cretaceous-Paleogene extinction event, which would ultimately result in the deaths of the main dinosaur characters. Paul Verhoeven and Phil Tippett pitched the idea to Disney, only to have the idea for the film shelved away with the onset of the Disney Renaissance until the mid-1990s. Then-Disney CEO Michael Eisner, seeing the success of Pixar's first feature film Toy Story, suggested discarding the original script for the film and using computer animation as opposed to stop-motion. Verhoeven and Tippett were removed from the project with Ralph Zondag and Eric Leighton assuming the roles of directors. The new script had an Iguanodon named Noah as the protagonist with a lemur companion named Adam, and a group of Carnotaurus as well as a rival Iguanodon named Cain playing the antagonists. The story dealt with Noah, who had the ability to see visions of the future, foreseeing the coming of an asteroid and struggling to guide a herd of other dinosaurs to safety. Further into production, Noah, Cain and Adam were renamed Aladar, Kron and Zini, and certain aspects of the story were altered further into what was later seen in the final product. The film was originally supposed to have no dialogue at all, in part to differentiate the film from Universal Pictures' The Land Before Time (1988) with which Dinosaur shares plot similarities. Eisner insisted that the film have dialogue in order to make it more "commercially viable". A similar change was also made early in the production of The Land Before Time, which was originally intended to feature only the voice of a narrator. The film's score was composed by James Newton Howard. Pop singer/songwriter Kate Bush reportedly wrote and recorded a song for the film to be used in the scene in which Aladar and his family mourn the destruction of their island, but due to complications, the track was ultimately not included on the soundtrack. According to HomeGround, a Kate Bush fanzine, it was scrapped when Disney asked Bush to rewrite the song and Bush refused; however, according to Disney, the song was cut from the film when preview audiences did not respond well to the track. In Asia, pop singer Jacky Cheung's song Something Only Love Can Do, with versions sung in English, Mandarin Chinese and Cantonese, was adopted as the theme song for the film. The Countdown to Extinction attraction at Disney's Animal Kingdom theme park was renamed and re-themed to the film. It is now known as DINOSAUR. The storyline was always intended to tie in with the film, considering the usage of a Carnotaurus as the ride's antagonist and Aladar as the Iguanodon that guests rescue from the meteor and take back into the present, seen wandering the Dino Institute in Security Camera footage seen on monitors in the attraction's unloading area. George Scribner was the original director of the film, he spent two years on it and left to join Walt Disney Imagineering. But fundamentally, the story was pretty much the same after he left. Though Eric Leighton, one of the directors, spoke about his team "wanting to learn as much about dinosaurs as possible", he also admitted that they would "cheat like hell" because they were not creating a documentary. A Disney press kit revealed that the film "intentionally veers from scientific fact in certain aspects". The film combines the use of live-action backgrounds with computer animation of prehistoric creatures, notably the titular dinosaurs, produced by Walt Disney Feature Animation's Computer Graphics Unit that was later merged with Dream Quest Images to create Disney's The Secret Lab department. The Secret Lab department closed in 2002. Vision Crew Unlimited provided the live-action special visual effects. Marketing Disney advertised the film by creating a teaser trailer consisting entirely of the film's opening scene. The EmpireOnline project Your Guide To Disney's 50 Animated Features described this as a "smart move" because "taken by itself, the prelude to Dinosaur is an extraordinary achievement (still impressive now), showing a verdant and vibrant world teeming with darn convincing dinosaurs". The teaser was attached to the theatrical release of Toy Story 2, and was also included on the home video release of Tarzan. Soundtrack | recorded = 2000 | venue = | studio = | genre = Film score | length = | label = Walt Disney | producer = James Newton Howard | chronology = Walt Disney Animation Studios | prev_title = Fantasia 2000 | prev_year = 2000 | next_title = The Emperor's New Groove | next_year = 2000 }}The soundtrack album was composed by James Newton Howard with vocals by Lebo M, who did vocals for The Lion King. It was released on May 5, 2000 by Walt Disney Records. Newton Howard would later compose the scores for the Disney animated features Atlantis: The Lost Empire and Treasure Planet. One track, "The Egg Travels", was heard in many trailers following the release of Dinosaur including Lilo and Stitch, Around the World in 80 Days and The Wild Thornberrys Movie. # Inner Sanctum (1 # The Egg Travels (2:43) # Aladar & Neera (3:29) # The Courtship (4:13) # The End Of Our Island (4:00) # They're All Gone (2:08) # Raptors/Stand Together (5:37) # Across The Desert (2:25) # Finding Water (4:14) # The Cave (3:40) # The Carnotaur Attack (3:52) # Neera Rescues The Orphans (1:13) # Breakout (2:43) # It Comes With A Pool (3:01) # Kron & Aladar Fight (2:58) # Epilogue (2:32) Reception Critical response The review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes reports that 65% of critics gave the film positive reviews based on 122 reviews; the average score is 6.2/10. The consensus on the site reads: "While Dinosaur s plot is generic and dull, its stunning computer animation and detailed backgrounds are enough to make it worth a look." The rating on Metacritic from critics is 56 out of 100.Metacritic Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "A" on an A+ to F scale. Roger Ebert gave the film three stars out of four, praising the film's "amazing visuals" but criticizing the decision to make the animals talk, which he felt cancelled out the effort to make the film so realistic. Ebert wrote, "An enormous effort had been spent on making these dinosaurs seem real, and then an even greater effort was spent on undermining the illusion". Todd McCarthy of Variety called it "an eye-popping visual spectacle" that is potentially too "touchy-feely" for some audiences. The lemurs depicted in the movie strongly resemble the sub-species Verreaux's sifaka. Biologists have raised concerns that the movie is misleading and could potentially confuse people, as it suggests lemurs (in their present evolved state) co-existed with dinosaurs over 66 million years ago. All modern strepsirrhines including lemurs are thought to have evolved from 'primitive' primates known as adapiforms during the Eocene (56 to 34 mya) or Paleocene (66 to 56 mya). In an analysis of the film, done as part of EmpireOnline's Your Guide To Disney's 50 Animated Features, on the opening sequence it said "much of the scenery is skilfully-composited live-action, including shots of the tepui mountains that would captivate Up's Carl Fredricksen". However, it spoke negatively about the unrealistic talking dinosaurs after the opening, describing it as a "nose-dive". It said they "sounded more like mallrats than terrible lizards" and that "although no-one knows what dinosaurs sound like, they definitely don't sound like that." It also disliked how the meteor hit Earth in Act 1, making the majority of the film set "in gray gravel-pits rather than the lush landscapes we were sold". It said "the animals are cute enough, but the script, characters and dino-action are all plodding kiddie fare", but added these faults are made up through "James Newton Howard's majestic score". It cited similarities to the 1988 dinosaur-themed Don Bluth film The Land Before Time, and the more successful prehistoric Blue Sky Studios film Ice Age (which it described as "sassier"), and added that the "images of desperately migrating dinosaurs hark back to the far greater Fantasia". The film was also deemed "inferior" to the work of Pixar. Box office Dinosaur opened at #1 making $38,854,85 in its first weekend from 3,257 theaters, for an average of $11,929 per theater beating Gladiator, and Battlefield Earth. It had a final gross of $137,748,063 in North America which covered its production costs. The film was eventually accepted overseas earning $212,074,702 for a worldwide take of $349,822,765. Home media Dinosaur was released on VHS & DVD on January 30, 2001. It was also released on 2-Disc Collector's Edition DVD that same day, with lots of special features. It was re-released on VHS in 2002. It released on high definition Blu-ray for an original widescreen presentation on September 19, 2006, becoming the first animated film to be released on the format. It was re-released on Blu-ray on February 8, 2011. Other media Disney Interactive released a tie-in video game on the Dreamcast, PlayStation, PC and Game Boy Color in 2000. To promote the release of Dinosaur, the Disney theme park ride "Countdown to Extinction" was renamed "DINOSAUR", and its plot, which had always prominently featured a Carnotaurus and an Iguanodon, was mildly altered so that the Iguanodon is specifically meant to be Aladar, the film's protagonist, and the plot of the ride is now about the riders traveling through time to a point just before the impact of the meteor which caused the extinction of the dinosaurs, to bring Aladar back to the present and save his life. See also * The Land Before Time * The Dino King * Walking with Dinosaurs * The Good Dinosaur * Jurassic Park References External links * * * Category:Directorial debut films Category:2000 films Category:2000 animated films Category:2000 computer-animated films Category:2000s action films Category:2000s adventure films Category:2000s American animated films Category:2000s fantasy films Category:2000s science fiction films Category:American action adventure films Category:American computer-animated films Category:American fantasy adventure films Category:American films Category:American children's adventure films Category:American children's fantasy films Category:American animated science fiction films Category:Animated action films Category:Animated adventure films Category:Animated films about animals Category:Animated films about dinosaurs Category:Animated films set in prehistory Category:Dinosaur films Category:English-language films Category:Films scored by James Newton Howard Category:Films about animals Category:Films directed by Eric Leighton Category:Films directed by Ralph Zondag Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films shot in Australia Category:Films shot in California Category:Films shot in Florida Category:Films shot in Hawaii Category:Films shot in Venezuela Category:Films with live action and animation Category:Science fantasy films Category:Disney franchises Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films